


something special right now

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “I want you to teach me how to do magic.”“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"





	something special right now

**Author's Note:**

> So as some of you may have known, I met Adam (who played Gary) this weekend and he gave me a few hints of what is to come. I channeled some of those into this fic. So it's 5 things that Adam told me in seriousness, +1 thing he meant as a joke.

 

1

“Can I come with?”

It’s this, this  _ one  _ thing that gives John pause. 

Gary can see the moment it does, the moment he pauses in his attempt to make his departure out through Gary’s fire escape. One leg out the window, the rest of him still inside, and Gary watches, still a little shocked, when John pulls back fully into Gary’s bedroom once more.

There’s genuine confusion there between John’s eyebrows, and it’s only so long of them doing whatever  _ this  _ is that has made it easier for Gary to understand the emotions that John is so clearly used to hiding.

“What?”

It’s that look, that expression that gives Gary the extra push of confidence that he needs to repeat himself, “Can I come with?”

This time there’s no way for John not to hear him.

He can see it clearly.

The way John closes his eyes, as if processing that whole idea. 

“It’s going to be dangerous.”

Normally that would be enough for to him to persuade himself that it wasn’t worth it. But there was something about whatever this was… John’s influence on him. 

That made him want to try to be a little more daring. 

“I’ve done dangerous before,” Gary insists a moment later, instilling a hint of false bravado into his voice. “I am a very important agent of a very serious government agency in case you haven’t heard.  _ Very important. _ With a very high security clearance. Basically the Assistant Director.”

He doesn’t miss the way John smiles at that.

Taking another step away from the window. Closer now. Close to the bed. Close enough that if Gary really wanted to he could reach out and pull John back into bed with him.

But he doesn’t.

He doesn’t want to go back to bed. 

He wants to go somewhere else.

Somewhere with adventure.

Somewhere with John.

“Don’t you mean the  _ Assistant  _ to the Director?”

Gary shrugs. Ignoring John’s teasing remark.

“Come on, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“Famous last words, love.”

  
  
  
  


2

“I want you to teach me how to do magic.”

“Is that what the kids are calling it these days,” John asks with a wink.

It takes a second for him to process it, the words slowly dawning on him, and as they do Gary can feel his cheeks heat up as he pointedly looks away from John.

He had expected John to turn him down, to say that it was impossible or that he wasn’t good enough, not for him to make a  _ thing  _ out of this.

Then again this was  _ John _ , so maybe he actually should have.

“I didn’t - that’s not what I -“ 

“I know, love,” John replies just as smoothly, because he’s always so smooth while Gary is just… A disaster.

He knows he’s a disaster. 

He’s always been. 

It just seems so much more obvious now that he’s with someone as effortlessly cool as John Constantine. 

John Constantine, who is currently sitting on Gary’s desk interrupting what was very serious Time Bureau business up until he showed up.

Regardless if it had been to help with the whole innocent bystander delivering sandwiches versus a centaur situation.

He never did get to eat his sandwich.

And they could probably never order from there again.

Which, combined with how picky Ava was, meant that Gary’s lunch options were about to be even more severely limited.

A situation which John had not taken entirely seriously.

Just as he hadn’t taken Gary’s question. 

“I’m serious,” Gary insists, ignoring John’s skeptical look from where he’s still perched on Gary’s desk. “It could be useful if another one of these  _ situations  _ were to arise at the Bureau again.”

“If the Legends do their jobs there shouldn’t be any more of these situations,” John points out.

This time Gary gets to shoot him a skeptical look.

Sure, the Legends may be very cool in their badass no concern for the rules kind of way. But breaking time was basically their motto at this point and well…

“You’re going to be helping them,” Gary points out. “So let me help you, help them, help all of time?”

John seems to consider that.

Genuinely.

Not just the way people do when they’re humoring Gary.

Which happens often enough that Gary’s learned to know the signs. But John never does that. John always takes whatever Gary’s rambling about seriously, always listening, always paying attention.

The only time he blows it off with a joke is when it hits too close to home. When he’s worried. When he’s protecting his own heart.

Which means… John playing it off before well… Gary could put two and two together.

“You’d be a great teacher,” Gary insists, softer than before. “I know it.”

“I’ve tried,” John admits, his own voice solemn and true. “And it didn’t work out so well, people that stick around me too long have a habit of getting hurt.”

“I trust you.”

He does.

Beyond all doubt.

Ever since they first met.

John must see that, while there is conflict in his features a moment later he nods once, and says, “Just protection spells, the easy stuff.”

It’s a start.

And Gary was going to take it.

Better than nothing, right?

He figures kissing John works just as well as an answer. Especially when John is laughing against his mouth a moment later. Looking happy now, not concerned or worried, just happy.

Gary feels that too.

Feels happy.

“So that  _ is  _ what the kids call it these days.”

  
  
  
  


3

“So there’s this Beebo Convention-”

“No, sorry love, even I have my limits sometimes.” 

  
  
  


4

“It’s just that, John’s more of a candle guy, while I prefer a good light switch, you know so-“

“What does that even mean?” 

Gary looks up at Ava’s tone that somehow manages to be a mix of disgust and confusion. A tone of voice that only  _ Ava Sharpe  _ can truly master. Her facial expression is much the same, her fork with the salad she had been eating moments before hovering in the air where she had apparently stalled its procession to her mouth in order to cut Gary off.

“A light switch?” He replies, just as confused. “It’s you know,” he mimes the motion of flicking a switch, “For lights.”

Ava’s eye roll is not entirely unexpected. “I know what a light switch is, I just don’t know what a  _ light switch  _ is?”

He stares at her uncomprehending for a long moment, until finally the reason for Ava’s expression of confused disgust seems to click.

Gary flushes in spite of himself, in spite of the fact that it is most definitely not what she is assuming, nearly tripping over words as he speaks, “No it’s not - it’s not like that!”

“Oh thank god,” Ava says, letting out a sigh of relief. “Because I’m trying to be supportive but it’s really hard, and even for the sake of our friendship I can not listen to the discussion of your  _ sex life _ over our  _ lunch _ break.”

“I mean, he does have candles in his bedroom too,” Gary says after a moment, “Says it sets the mood or-“

“I don’t want to know! Please just stop talking,” Ava says, “New topic, ah let’s go with the weather, lovely weather we’re having isn’t it?”

Gary nods. Knowing better than to saying anything.

Especially when Ava aggressively stabs her salad with a fork a moment later - “And I’m just saying, candles around a bed are a fire hazard.”

  
  


5

“It’s a very delicate process, you know, you have to get the part just right.”

Normally Gary wouldn’t go about explaining his morning routine, but John’s staring at him in the mirror. Watching as Gary puts himself back together with careful precision, with nothing more that an amused smile on his face and an unlit cigarette dangling between his fingers.

Amused.

He looks amused.

As if he wasn’t the  _ exact  _ reason Gary was trying to put himself back together in the middle of his lunch break, in a Time Bureau bathroom of all places.

Good thing he always keeps emergency hair gel in the pocket of his suit jacket, along with a few other  _ emergency  _ supplies that he’s only started to carry around once John started coming around so often. 

He gives himself one last look in the mirror, satisfied that while his suit is a little rumpled, it's no more than his usual.

“How do I look?”

“You look good,” John says, after a moment.

And when Gary meets his gaze in the mirror there’s open honesty there.

Gary’s not used to this. Not used to someone looking at him like there’s no one else in the world that they would rather be looking at. 

So Gary looks away, breaks his gaze instead of acknowledging it, and adjusts his suit one last time. When he says, “No thanks to you,” it’s a joke with a nervous undertone to his voice.

John lets out a noise that is somewhere between a sigh and a laugh, “You rather enjoyed yourself, squire, don’t blame me.”

  
  
  


+1

“I’m going to die,”

“Probably,” John acknowledges. 

Gary shoots a glare in his general direction.

John just grins back at him.

And really, given the circumstances it’s hard to glare in the face of that. Hard to keep any sort of hard feelings when it comes to John. Because for all his  _ doom  _ and  _ gloom  _ and dark corners, Gary knows what lies beneath the surface.

At least, he’s pretty sure he does. 

“But it’ll be worth it,”  John insists. 

Looking at John…

There was really only ever one answer.

“Yeah,” he agrees, “It’’ll be worth it.”

 


End file.
